Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 July 2016
00:38:07 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:44:58 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 00:45:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:45:29 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:45:31 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has left Special:Chat 00:45:32 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 01:05:04 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:05:05 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:05:36 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 01:05:37 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:39:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:55:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:53:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:02:27 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:17:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:24:21 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:00:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 08:00:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 08:00:47 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 08:22:08 -!- ThatFlakyAddict has joined Special:Chat 08:22:18 Hi I'm new to this wiki :3 08:22:34 -!- ThatFlakyAddict has joined Special:Chat 08:22:38 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 08:22:40 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 08:22:41 -!- ThatFlakyAddict has joined Special:Chat 08:47:21 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:46:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:47:01 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:47:32 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:47:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:54:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:54:59 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:55:00 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 15:06:57 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 15:07:02 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/index.php?oldid=255016&rcid=255749 15:07:11 Test 15:07:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 15:07:24 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 15:08:02 Heya Ditto 15:10:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 15:14:28 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 16:43:34 -!- HelloWhatsUp has joined Special:Chat 16:44:04 -!- HelloWhatsUp has left Special:Chat 16:44:05 -!- HelloWhatsUp has joined Special:Chat 16:44:51 Hello Neil 'wave 16:47:11 Heya Hello 16:48:18 -!- Silent Mocker has joined Special:Chat 16:48:34 Hello 16:48:40 Heya 16:48:58 I responded to your argument on toothys page 16:49:14 I see 16:50:05 -!- Silent Mocker has joined Special:Chat 16:51:29 -!- Silent Mocker has left Special:Chat 16:53:01 Can't believe it's almost august already 16:53:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:53:21 Same 16:53:33 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 16:53:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 16:53:37 This year has flown by at an unbelievable rate 16:55:12 Yeah, time goes so fast 16:55:47 but not when you're waiting for something 16:56:14 Yeah, then it always seems to creep by 16:57:29 We got so many new users here recently 16:58:07 It's probably the news 16:59:10 Yeah. Everyone is waiting for new eps 17:00:09 I just hope we don't have to wait too long 17:01:22 -!- HelloWhatsUp has left Special:Chat 17:02:30 -!- HelloWhatsUp has joined Special:Chat 17:02:33 True. BTW I've spent so much time on the wiki and still don't know how to use this bot XD 17:03:15 -!- HelloWhatsUp has left Special:Chat 17:03:16 -!- HelloWhatsUp has joined Special:Chat 17:03:20 The Chatbot? 17:03:26 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi. 17:03:26 !commands 17:03:32 Yeah. 17:03:42 Wow, so many commands! 17:03:53 And I'm working on adding more 17:04:16 We have a really cool bot 17:05:12 Some of them get even cooler, especially the ones with artificial intelligence 17:05:44 Very nice! 17:06:02 !help 17:06:46 Strange, lemme check something in the code real quick 17:07:02 okay 17:08:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:08:40 !help 17:08:51 !help 17:08:52 : This command gives a short description of what each command does(WIP) 17:08:57 !helphelp 17:09:04 There we go 17:09:26 -!- HelloWhatsUp has left Special:Chat 17:09:55 -!- HelloWhatsUp has joined Special:Chat 17:09:56 -!- HelloWhatsUp has joined Special:Chat 17:10:09 -!- HelloWhatsUp has joined Special:Chat 17:10:11 !help wikiascripts 17:10:12 wikiascripts: This command will give you a list of all locations across Wikia where personal scripts and Wiki-wide scripts can be used. 17:11:51 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:13:13 yeah i'm back for more triggering 17:13:32 Heya 17:13:38 Hello 17:14:20 !version 17:14:24 HelloWhatsUp: I'm running chatbot-rb v1.1.1 17:15:36 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:16:37 !tell Hi 17:17:07 !tell >username< >message< 17:17:07 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell >username< that the next time I see them. 17:17:59 Oh that how it works 17:19:12 !lumpyyouareawesome 17:19:13 Thank you HelloWhatsUp, though I already knew that. 17:20:44 !heybud 17:20:45 Hey, HelloWhatsUp 17:21:02 Just watch out, some of them may be confusing 'cause we use it to entertain users from the Gravity Falls wiki 17:21:56 Okay 17:22:21 !kill Cuddles 17:22:23 * Bot_Lumpy glues Cuddles to spider-infested tree. 17:23:13 !kill Shifty 17:23:17 * Bot_Lumpy rips Shifty 's guts out through their eye sockets 17:24:13 You've done really great job with this bot Neil 17:24:21 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:24:33 Thanks, but I wasn't the one who made it 17:24:37 !dev 17:24:38 Mr Creeper500: My original developer is sactage. I was later redeveloped by KockaAdmiralac. 17:24:38 Source code same as mine is unavailable. 17:24:38 Similar source code to mine can be found at https://github.com/KockaAdmiralac/chatbot-rb 17:24:38 Original source code can be found at https://github.com/sactage/chatbot-rb 17:24:47 I only added a few commands 17:25:41 Anyways great job 17:25:42 !kill myself 17:25:42 * Bot_Lumpy glues myself to spider-infested tree. 17:25:50 !kill himself 17:25:51 * Bot_Lumpy mulches himself 's face with an egg beater 17:26:01 !kill yourself 17:26:02 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing yourself at this time 17:26:08 wow 17:26:25 Randomiser... 17:26:35 !kill the whole world 17:26:36 * Bot_Lumpy glues the whole world to spider-infested tree. 17:27:42 You can also control him from M 17:27:44 *PM 17:27:52 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:28:03 Like this 17:28:32 !kill nobody 17:28:33 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones nobody with a rusty set of pliers. 17:28:42 Just open a PM line, send one message, and after that !say >message< 17:28:52 Only admins and mods though 17:30:11 Where could I find a PM line? I use chat so rare so I don't know this. 17:30:39 Just click on his username in the side rail, and then "Private Message" 17:31:08 Thanks 17:32:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:34:38 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:35:00 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:43:23 my lip hurts me now 17:44:59 Why? 17:45:24 no idea 17:45:41 it keeps on hurting when i move it 17:46:23 Maybe try lip balm 17:48:35 balm trees are a disgrace to my family for some reason 17:49:52 lol 17:50:03 balm not palm lol 17:50:30 at the balm of my hand 17:50:34 wait i have no hands 17:50:37 i'm hands 17:50:43 the lord of no-hands 17:50:52 'XD 17:52:56 and that's the lord of the candies 17:53:42 lol 17:53:57 'flaky 17:54:11 lord of cowards 17:54:26 'lumpy 17:54:37 Lord of the clumsy moose 17:54:51 'mario 17:54:55 wait why is he here 17:55:01 'cause Wikia 17:55:29 oh 17:55:42 'giggles 17:55:46 lord of whores 17:55:54 'toothy 17:56:01 lord of beaver tooth 17:56:18 'splendid 17:56:22 Lord of the Dicks 17:56:41 'cuddles 17:56:48 lord of punching bags 17:57:03 xD 17:57:15 'russell 17:57:20 Lord of the pirates 17:57:27 'Partyanimal Lord of great parties 17:57:48 'eyecandy Lord of eye injuries 17:58:31 'moonwalk 17:58:31 lord of moon walking 17:59:25 'wishywashy 17:59:29 Lord of the cringe 18:00:42 'Tongueincheek Lord of the inventions 18:01:18 'truffles 18:01:23 Lord of the pork 18:01:43 'lammy 18:01:43 lord of bring a pickle 18:02:04 'remainstobeseen 18:02:09 Lord of the Zombies 18:03:00 'mr. pickles 18:03:00 lord of the new flippy 18:03:13 'vomit 18:03:18 Lord of disgusting 18:03:45 'ReademandWeep 18:03:45 lord of being a dad's punching bag 18:03:56 'the mole 18:04:01 Lord of blindness 18:04:45 'mime Lord of Halloween 18:04:51 'Cro-Marmot 18:04:51 lord of cavemen times 18:05:48 'royalflush 18:05:56 Lord of vaccuum murder 18:06:09 'whotoflame2 18:06:09 lord of flames 18:06:28 'dance 18:06:32 Lord of the Disco 18:07:17 'wave 18:07:17 lord of nubs 18:07:23 brb 18:07:31 'k 18:07:53 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 18:16:16 Okay need to go bye everyone 'wave 18:16:30 Cya Hello 18:16:49 -!- HelloWhatsUp has left Special:Chat 18:31:59 -!- Silent Mocker has joined Special:Chat 18:32:26 Creeper 18:32:28 Yes 18:33:10 Can i add the three debatable deaths i argued about as deaths for toothy 18:35:00 Just add that they are debatable by adding the (Debatable) tag to each of them 18:35:28 OK 18:36:03 -!- Silent Mocker has left Special:Chat 18:46:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:46:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:00:31 -!- Silent Mocker has joined Special:Chat 19:01:02 -!- Silent Mocker has left Special:Chat 19:25:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:26:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 19:26:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 19:48:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:01:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 20:12:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 20:12:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 20:12:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 20:12:59 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:13:18 Let's see if this place actually works lol 20:13:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 20:13:32 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:14:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 20:14:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 20:15:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:16:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 20:17:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 20:54:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 20:57:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 21:00:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 21:02:49 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:02:58 Hey Bella 21:03:01 long time no see 21:03:17 Hey 21:04:15 I am just checking out 21:04:22 since I saw you in here 21:05:39 Ah 21:05:45 yeah 21:05:53 well I am going since nothing is going on in here 21:06:18 Kk see ya 21:15:16 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 21:15:17 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:15:24 ay 21:24:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 21:27:33 Shit 21:30:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:31:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 21:31:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:31:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:35:30 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 21:40:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:43:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 21:43:24 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:44:49 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:49:06 hi ally 21:50:56 Hey Brandon o/ 21:51:53 how's your day? 21:52:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:55:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DTarup0WUc best song i've heard 21:56:30 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 22:01:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 22:01:35 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:04:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 22:04:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:07:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:08:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 22:08:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:13:37 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 22:13:38 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:33:02 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 22:33:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:34:58 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:36:25 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 22:36:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:36:37 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 22:37:06 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 22:44:28 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 22:44:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:52:48 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 23:02:26 Hii 23:06:24 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 23:06:54 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 23:09:05 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 23:09:06 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 23:11:38 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 23:13:02 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 23:14:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:17:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 23:17:31 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 23:20:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 23:20:49 i am here 23:20:56 in case bella gets on 23:21:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 23:31:52 Bella if you get on 23:31:57 Just ping me 23:32:02 and I will get Neil for you 23:44:00 who's bella? 23:49:57 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 23:50:26 hi 23:51:33 hi 23:52:42 someone creeper wants to know comes on if she does 23:57:23 Huh 23:57:34 Oh I forgot I was here 2016 07 31